Jonno
Jonno is one of the stranger members we have on Mercurious. He joined the site back on September 4th, 2007 and has since become a staff member and a member of the Judge's Panel. His favorite games are the Fire Emblem series, Paper Mario, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Final Fantasy IV, Gradius, and Okami. Jonno has contributed to the site with many submissions but has been missing from the site as of late, but now he's back with new submissions and a character in Eebit's The Ultimate Tournament -- the quirky and legendary, part-pig, part-human Baboy Man. On June 13, 2010, Jonno introduced a second character into the Ultimate Tournament, the mysterious and awkward long-red-bearded-cleric Austere, whose personality is mildly based off of Kamekguy. His official return was marked on June 1, 2010 with the submission of the boss King Harkinian. He isn't one to back down from his duties as a moderator, participating in the banning of Naruto Uzumaki/Yoh Asakura and the mass banning on "Troll Day" alongside PrettyPinkPwny and DK3. And out of all of the posters, he is number one by 400 posts and counting! Taking these achievements into consideration, DK3 promoted both Jonno and Zantok to Global Moderator on June 13, 2010. His favorite movies are the animated shows by Hayao Miyazaki and his favorite TV Shows are NCIS, Prison Break, and Samurai 7. His favorite manga is One Piece and his favorite book series The Tales of the Otori, The Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter. His best friends on Mercurious are Zantok, turbotaxer, flamezone17, Knightmare, and Eebit. Jonno is also a founding member of Randumb Crew, and writes books and stories in his spare time. Accepted Submissions Characters Amaterasu Dark Samus Diskun Dry Bones Evil Rao Falco Lombardi Fusion Suit Samus Goemon Hammer Bro. Ike Kamek King Boo King Dedede Lucas Luigi Marth Master Chief Medeus Micaiah Mii (Jonno) Nemuri Party Members Peach Pit Puyo Blobs Ranulf (Human Form) / Ranulf (Cat Form) Saki Amamiya Shanoa Takamaru Tingle Toon Link Toon Zelda / Tetra Urashima Waddle Dee Waka Waluigi Wolf O'Donnell Zunari Stages Bombchu Bowling Castle Crimea Clock Tower Comet Observatory Dorrie Ride Great Deku Tree Great Sea Tour Honey Hive Galaxy Hyrule Castle Kashmir Restaurant Mercay Island Mother & Child Isles Musashi Bridges Opassa Beach Ryoshima Coast Sauria Shinshu Fields Spirit Tracks Village Entrance WarioWare, Inc. 2 Items Blockhead's Staff Durian Green Shell Iron Boots Lehran's Medallion Blue Beam Sword Pink Beam Sword Super Mushroom Pokemon Dialga Vespiquen Assist Trophies Air Bag Attacky Sack Aztec King Bandit Baramos Biggoron Bumpty Brigade Carlov Disco Kid Goron Jester Kabu Kushi Medusa Heads Merchant Pianta Pikmin Storm Screaming ReDead Sturgeon Susano Tanith Thoreau Tippi Wii Balance Board Bosses Blockhead Leechgrave Enemies Bokoblin Event Matches A Black Knight 'Animalistic' Nature Wolf vs. Wolf Yami's Return Total Accepted Submissions By Type Characters - 40 Stages - 20 Items - 8 Pokemon - 2 Assist Trophies - 24 Bosses - 2 Enemies - 1 Event Matches - 4 By Franchise BioShock - 1 Castlevania - 3 Chrono - 1 Dragon Warrior - 3 Famicom Disk System - 1 Fire Emblem - 10 Halo - 1 Kid Icarus - 1 Kingdom Hearts - 1 Kirby - 3 Legend of the Mystical Ninja - 1 LostWinds - 1 Metroid - 2 Mother/Earthbound - 1 Muramasa - 1 Nazo no Murasamejo - 1 Nintendo Wii - 1 Okami - 11 Paper Mario - 3 Pikmin - 1 Pokemon - 2 Punch-Out!! - 1 Puyo Puyo - 1 Sin & Punishment - 1 Star Fox - 3 Super Mario - 13 Super Smash Bros. - 2 Swords and Soldiers - 1 The Legend of Zelda - 19 Wario/WarioWare - 1 Wii Fit - 1 Yoshi - 4 Totals Favored Submission Types 1. Characters 2. Assist Trophies 3. Stages Favored Submission Franchises 1. The Legend of Zelda 2. Super Mario 3. Okami Total Submissions 101 Submissions Unaccepted Submissions Please note that even though they are listed as 'unaccepted' does not mean that these submissions were rejected by the site. Rather, they just have not been put up yet. Characters N/A Stages Greatfish Isle Kauku Caves The King's Dinner Items Cornucopia Light Curtain Spray Paint Toy Miner Assist Trophies Bronto Burt Lanky Kong Sten Yakra XIII Bosses 343 Guilty Spark Earth Mimicry Genesis Rhapsodos King Harkinian T-Virus Capsule Enemies Poison Jam SHINRA Soldier Smiley Face Skyward Deku Baba Therizinosaurus Event Matches Cloud Coverage Tokyo Water Trouble Category:Members Category:Judge's Panel Category:Staff